This Illusion
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [ArcherxRin] Los sentimientos de Rin después del trágico capítulo 14. Primer fic de FateStay Night que escribo xD.


**Título:** This Illusion  
**Disclaimer:** Fate/Stay Night pertenece a TYPEMOON. Creo xD.  
**Advertencia:** Spoiler del capítulo 14.  
**Notas:** Fueron los mejores momentos de toda la serie, pero aún así no puedo resignarme a _su_ muerte. Tomen esto como un pequeño tributo a la memoria de... mi querido _Arquero_ xD. RinxArcher. Oneshot.

**

* * *

**

_Aquel día emprendimos nuestros diferentes caminos,  
¿con qué tipo de excusas debería presentarme ahora?  
Siento una debilidad imposible de ocultar,  
y cada vez que tropiezo, tu existencia diaria  
deja sin aire a mi cuerpo..._

_Me mantengo firme y le hago promesas al futuro.  
Creeré en la mirada que hay en tus poderosos ojos.  
Los cielos por los que he viajado tienen  
una libertad similiar a la solidaridad..._

_... no quiero tener que volver atrás..._

**:Hikari, 2nd Ending Fate/Stay Night :**

**

* * *

**

Rompiendo el silencio de la noche, Tohsaka golpeo la pared. Una y otra vez, hasta lograr que sus delicadas manos sangraran... sólo entonces, al contemplar el inesperado resultado de sus acciones, se detuvo.

Dejo caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, llevando sus lastimados dedos hacia su cabeza adolorida. Estaba harta de pensar, de recordar. Sus finos labios se movían lentamente, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna... paulatinamente, su rostro se lleno de ira y desesperación.

Por un momento, pareció que gritaría. Pero, después de una rápida mirada a sus dormidos acompañantes, decidió salir de la habitación. Incluso si eso significaba exponerse al enemigo...

Simplemente, no quería que nadie la viera en aquel estado tan lamentable.

... sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Con un paso ligero y pausado, Rin salió del improvisado refugio. Afuera, la esperaba un cielo claro y lleno de estrellas, con una luminosa luna creciente al centro. Una noche perfecta, de no ser por el sepulcral y abrumador silencio del lugar, que sólo lograba acrecentar la furia contenida por la mujer.

Una furia que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante...

Y era eso, precisamente, lo que la antigua Maestra trataba de evitar.

"_¿Porque enfurecerse, después de todo?_" Se pregunto inconscientemente, en un absurdo intento de comprenderse a sí misma.

Dio algunos pasos más, dirigiéndose hacia un viejo abedul...

"_... ¿por haber perdido la oportunidad de conseguir el Santo Grial¿Por haber perdido contra una niñata malcriada como Illyasviel¡Vaya¡Realmente me da igual! Es cierto que mi orgullo esta herido, pero... la derrota era algo que tenía contemplado desde el principio de esta guerra. Después de todo, sabía que Saber y Berserker eran dos grandes oponentes... y que un Archer no podría contra ellos._"

Tohsaka recargo su cuerpo sobre la áspera corteza del árbol. Era un lugar incómodo, pero a ella le tenía sin cuidado.

— Archer...

Ah, sí. Archer se había ido para siempre de su vida... ya no volvería a burlarse de ella cada mañana por no lograr despertarse a tiempo, ni volvería a reñirla cada vez que le pidiera mantener vigilada la casa de Shirou, ni la molestaría con comentarios sarcásticos sobre ella y sus sentimientos por el susodicho chico...

Inesperadamente, Rin golpeo el árbol, provocando que algunas hojas secas, guiadas por la ley de gravedad, se precipitaran al suelo.

— Maldito seas... ¡que bueno es deshacerse de ti!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de mantener un tono alegre o satisfecho en su voz. No lo logro. Su voz ya estaba rota a la mitad de la frase... y al terminarla, su rostro aparecía lleno de lágrimas.

Porque nada era cierto. En realidad, no era _bueno_ deshacerse de _él_. Rin estaba extrañándolo justo en aquel instante. Quería tenerlo enfrente, ayudándola a preparar algún plan de ataque, o simplemente, mirándola con ironía. O sarcasmo, o burla, o lo que fuera... todo era mejor que estar allí, sola.

Ahora, ya no volvería a sentir sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndola en sus caídas, ni lo vería entrenando cada noche... ni estaría en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana¡con su característico semblante engreído, llamándola pausadamente con el clásico: _Vamos, Rin... es hora de levantarse. _

¡Como odiaba esa frase¡Ojalá pudiera llamarle, hacerlo venir, tan sólo para gritarle y golpearlo¡Se lo tenía tan bien merecido!

Era capaz de imaginarlo. Y allí, en su mente, él detenía fácilmente sus puños y la miraba lacónicamente, sin decidirse entre reírse o sólo recordarle lo infantil que era. Una vez más.

... pero¿porque tenía que sacrificarse¿No podía haber huido!

... no. Archer nunca haría algo tan poco digno como huir.

— ¡Pude obligarte!

Gritó Tohsaka, sintiendo como sus temblorosas rodillas no eran capaces de aguantarla por más tiempo... y con un golpe sordo, su cuerpo se derrumbo.

— ... pude obligarte. Aún tenía el maldito hechizo de mando... y no se me ocurrió. Pensé que serías lo suficientemente listo para no dejar que... Berseker... Illyasviel... ¡tu orden era darnos tiempo, no morir inútilmente¡ERES UN IMBECIL!

Para ella, aquella noche era algún tipo de pesadilla o cruel ilusión... posiblemente, en cualquier momento despertaría. Despertaría, y junto a su cama estaría él, como todos los días...

Ante este reconfortante pensamiento, se formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sus párpados se cerraron. Su mente, invadida por la esperanza, se nublo.

El silencio del bosque regresó.

Y, para desgracia de la mujer, nada era una ilusión.

Archer había muerto, pero no para cumplir una simple orden, sino para salvarla.

A ella, su _maravillosa_ Maestra.

**(( Owari ))**

**

* * *

**

**Cassiel's Notes:** Creo que hago fics demasiado... crueles. Quizás. Me gusta jugar con los personajes, hacerlos sufrir... ¡pobre Tohsaka¡pobre de mí que me quede sin Archer! se va a llorar contra su almohada. Juro que mantuve la esperanza hasta el último segundo de la serie, pero al final me tuve que conformar con escenas de _Unlimited Blade Works_ en el segundo opening ¬¬. Bueno, esta es la segunda versión del fic, porque la primera quedo horrorosa... en cuestión de edición de parráfos, centrados, etc. murmura: ...culpar al sistema de ya me dio una linda opinión sobre él, así que estoy lo suficientemente satisfecha como para seguir escribiendo xD. ¡Os he advertido!

**PD.** "_This Illusion_" es el título de la canción de apertura del juego. Es prácticamente idéntica a _Disillusion_, sólo que más rápida, tipo techno nn.


End file.
